Relieving Sexual Frustrations
by SweetJesus.It'sEdward
Summary: Every chapter is a lemon of its own kind. Chapter one is really suck-ish because it's really old, but I can't seem to let it go. I swear, every chapter will leave you wanting more. Don't believe me? Then check it out and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Relieving Sexual Frustrations**

**SweetJesus.It'sEdward**

**Type of Edward: Tux**

**Character type: A little OOC**

**Story type: All vampires.**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

Today had been a long day.

Today had been a long day. I was sitting on my bed playing with my shoe laces. My tuxedo was still on and I was sitting paitently on the bed. I could hear the rumaging of coat hangers and my wifes faint foot steps in the walk in closet.

I felt like a teenager again. For some reason, even though Bella and I had been married for more than 10 months now, I still felt slightly paranoid about how Charlie would react if he ever found Bella and myself making love in our bed. Of course, that would probably never happen. We had our own house now, out on the countryside of Forks, Washington.

"Bella.. You are taking ages." I said, standing up slowly from the bed.

"Sit right back down, mister!" She snapped. My legs collided with the bed and I was sitting down once again. "I have worked really hard on this out fit and I want it to be a surprise..." She whined.

"Alright..." I said, taking a deep breath. I leaned my elbows back onto the bed and scooted myself toward the center, waiting for my lovely wife to imerge from the closet that was keeping me away from her. "Hurry, love." I whispered. I was sick of these clothes on me now. I reached my belt and undid it in one swift movement. Then, I unbuckled my pants and slid down my zipper, then sliding down dress pants.

My cock wasn't hard yet. It just layed there, being covered by my Robert Pattinson/Cedric Diggory boxers. I had always been a big HP fan. For some odd reason, Bella always told me that Robert looked almost identical to me. I didn't agree.

My hands traveled to my shirt, undoing those buttons and then sliding that off as well. I was mostly exposed in the room. "What the hell," I said, then there went the boxers.

I heard the lock on the closet door click and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw what was standing before me.

There, half-way exposed was innocent Bella wrapped up in nothing but a red and black corset and net panty hose. My groan escaped from my mouth as I savored the figure before me. Her breast were pressed upward, inhancing her cleavage and leaving a massive curve. My fingers twisted beside me. I was imagining those breast in my hands.

My eyes traveled downward as I saw her flat stomach, being exposed. I went lower, passing her slit and down her legs to her cute little feet.

To Charlie, Bella was his innocent baby girl. Though to me, she was completely guilty. She was always holding me captive by her sexy looks.

I couldn't hold back much longer, I grabbed her hips and made her straddle my lap. Her warm hot center pressed against my stomach and I groaned.

"You look amazing. But you don't have to wear all of this fabric to make you look sexy." I said, reaching behind her and undoing the ribbons and strings. Her corset fell to the floor. I peeled her wet panty hose off and looked down at my prize. I picked her back up and straddled her on my lap once more.

Bella's lips caught with mine as I started to knead her fine breasts. She was getting wetter by the second. I could feel the creams against my flesh.

She was getting agressive now. Bella started rubbing her clit up to my navel and then back down to my pubic area. She was trying to gather as much friction as possible to help her with her pleasurable needs.

I guided my hand down to her nub and and started rubbing it in a circular motion. She was close to her release. I immediately became harder. My cock, also known as my large soldier, was standing tall, fully errect. Bella leaned back a little and was practically using my dick as a back rest.

"I want to cum inside of you, Bella." I said seductively.

She sat up and grabbed my cock, pointing it at her entrance. "Are you ready?" She asked from above me.

"God, yes." I said. She nodded and slid down. She took my head in first. Her pussy was so warm, so hot, compared to our actual bodies. She took me in, inch by inch until she was at the hilt.

I sucked in a deep breath and my head rested in between the crook of her neck, I was panting. Bella dug her fingernails into my hard skin and then started bouncing up and down. She would go all the way up and then slam back down. Our skin would make a clapping noise. My hand traveled to her clit again as she started rocking back and forth. I pressed the sensitive nerve harder and harder, moving my thumb around and around.

"Oh!" She said, surprised. "That...feels..soo...good..." She said in between thrusting. I mashed my finger into her clit, matching the rythem of her thrusts. "Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh God. I'm...gonna..." Her body was shaking uncontrolably. Her legs were squirming around us and her head flew onto my shoulder. She was squeezing my arms with an amazing force, trying to hold onto the moment.

I felt the inside of her tighten and she started getting slower, "I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed. That's all I had to hear to send me over the edge with her. I spewed my jizz into her, while her puss milked my burning cock with her own orgasm.

I looked down, still connected, and noticed that some of our love-juices were spilling out of her vagina.

I pulled out of her and threw her on her back. I ducked my head down and pushed my nose against her folds. She whitered under my touch. I looked up and grinned then went back down to kiss her inner theigh.

She was breathing in and out really hard now. It was so erotic. "Edward...Please..." I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and pressed it into her deep hole. "Gahh!" She screamed. I took three of my fingers and jammed them in all at once. I started pumping into her while my thumb went to her amazing clitoris. She was screaming and yelling out my name over and over. I looked down at my cock, it was completely hard and lonely.

In only a second, I replaced my fingers with my dick and pushed in. "Oh my god." We both said at the same time. My balls smacked against her as I started thrusting and pounding harder and faster. I looked down at Bella, her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted open. I bent down, still thrusting against her, and placed my mouth on hers.

I slipped my tongue inside. Our tongues battled as I filled her inch by inch. The sensation was amazing. I felt my dick start to throb as I kept pressing into Bella. "Cum for me, Bella." I whispered. She screamed out my name and came. Her body went limp under me, but I hadn't had my release yet.

I looked down at her, "Tired, love?" I asked, still fully inside of her. She nodded and pulled out. I groaned as she went into the bothroom to take a warm shower. "Dammit." I said, looking down at my member. "What the hell." I said, grabbing my cock.

Our juices were still there on my 9 1/2 inch penis. My hands slid up and down, pumping it harder and squeezing. I took my left hand and started massaging my balls. I groaned out Bella's name. I heard the bathroom room open, but she didn't come out. I knew she was watching me masturbate. I kept going. "Uhhh." I moaned, jacking even harder.

"Don't!" She cried from behind me. "I wanna give you a blowjob." She said, sitting down right in front of me and taking my cock away then wrapping her mouth around the head. She sucked and licked it clean of our juices. My body was shuddering now. I was shaking and jerking, I wanted to hold on but Bella giggled a little, sending vibrations all through my dick, and I came all inside of her mouth.

"Get inside of me." She said, pulling myself out of her amazing mouth.

We made love again. I kept pounding harder, hitting spots that I hadn't hit in a really long time. Suddenly, I came again. I fell on top of her, trying to recollect my breath. I turned on my back and layed Bella on my chest, still fully inside of her. I was about to pull myself out when her faint voice whispered, "Stop... I wanna stay like this for a while." She said. We layed there, breathing quietly, until the next morning.

**Believe it or not, this was my first lemon! Did you like it? Can I please have opinions? **

**Review! Love, SweetJesus.It'sEdward**


	2. Chapter 2

**out of the goodness of my heart;; read a/n at bottom, and **_**review!**_

"Morning Squirt!" Emmett called out, walking through the house with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The incredible bulge in the middle of his hips was very noticable, and if I could blush, I would have.

I smirked up at him, as I kept flipping through channels on the white leather sofa in the living room. "Hey, Em." I said, as he plopped down in between Edward and I. I looked down at my plaid skirt for a split second and then my eyes went back to Em.

"Uh, Emmett?" I asked, as he started to reach towards the remote.

"Hmm?" He hummed at me, snatching it out of my hand and pressing the buttons to get him to the Texas vs. Arkansas game.

"You really need to get some clothes on." Edward said for me, waving his hand at the towel that Emmett had on.

Emmett pouted, and looked over at me with innocent eyes, "Does my being half naked both you, Bella?" He asked sweetly.

I reached over and slapped his huge shoulder blade, and laughed when he winced. "Hey!" He protested, and picked me up then pinned me down on the floor.

"Get off of me!" I said, becoming insanely nervous now.

Emmett rolled me over onto my stomach, and then gasped. "Shit..." I said, this is what I was afraid of.

Edward started chuckling, and I glared at him.

Then Em shouted, "Bella is wearing a thong!!!" My skirt had flipped up, exposing my round ass. "Victoria Secret brand, I can see. Nice Eddie... Very nice..."

"SHUT THE F UP!" I shouted, and threw myself off of the floor and into Edward's arms in one swift movement.

Once I was placed securely on his lap, and hiding my face in the crook of his neck, I felt the rock being awakened underneath me. I looked up to meet Edward's eyes, and he smiled smuggly. "Wanna go to the cabin?" He offered.

"Renesmee." I pointed out.

"With Rosalie for tonight," he said in my shoulder.

I hummed in pleasure, and Emmett hollered a laugh from behind us. "Ow ow! Go Eddie!" He said.

Edward and I groaned, and got up from the couch. It only took two minutes to get to the cabin hiden in the woods, that would eventually sound proof our screams.

We walked, hand in hand, through the completely furnished house, and into the bedroom, where the king sized bed laid in the center of the room.

Edward pushed me away from him, and ran all through the room lightening every single candle in sight, and then stepping back to look at the work he had achieved. I giggled absent-mindedly, and I rolled my eyes when he bowed his head at me.

"So..." I drew out the word, and looked at Edward's dim face being casted with the radiant lights from the candles.

"Wanna play...a game...?" He slurred.

My left eye brow rose, and I pulled my smile to the side, making it seem like a smirk. "What type of game?" I questioned back, placing my hands firmly on my hips.

"Ehh, I saw Emmett's memories, and I thought that tonight would be a perfect night to test it out." He winked at me.

"Details." I said flatly, and started towards the bed, him following at my rear.

"It's a cumming game." He said smuggly as he placed his lips against my ear.

I let out a meowing sound, and Edward whispered, "Now now, pussy cat... You haven't heard the rules yet..." Then bit the lobe on my ear and I groaned. Loudly.

"Oh Edward." I gasped.

"First one who cums is noted as a panzy." He said, and pulled back to examine my face.

I was shocked, of course. Edward had never said anything so...dominant before. I liked it.

"Sounds like my kind of game." I said, and brushed my nose against his.

"Oh baby..." He slurred and threw me under him, making my breath hitch into the back of my throat.

Our clothes were off within seconds, and I was lying, in the nude, underneath his bare, hard, stone-like chest. I was going to lose this contest.

With one swift movement, he was inside of me, and I gasped at how large he had become in such few seconds. I groaned his name into his shoulder, and dug my fingers into his back. He moaned with pleasure, and then, the games began.

He hands glided to my bouncing breasts, and he wrapped his full mouth around the nipple, and then sucked. My stomach started to tighten, but I resisted to urge to let go. I was NOT going to lose. "Cheater." I said huskily, and he laughed.

I reached far under me, and grabbed the testicles that were slamming against me. I sgueezed them. Hard. And he let out a low, but very loud, scream of ecstacy. "That's not fair."

I laughed out loud, and ruffled his hair, "No one said that I played nicely..."

He shuck his head from my grip and drove himself deeper into me, and the pleasure kept coming. He hit the spot at least five times in a follow, and I was about to fall, when I pushed his shoulder sideways, and flipped him.

I was in control now. If he was going to fight dirty, so was I.

I slid off of him, and grabbed his penis between my hands and started pumping wildly. He let out huge gusts of breath and I laughed when I started to feel his manhood grow in my hand.

"Oh no." He said, and then flipped me so I was on bottom, once again, and he dived his face into my slit and sucked.

My legs shivered, but I didn't let go, I couldn't.

I pushed him into a sitting position then, and then slid right on. Cowgirl style. And I rode him well.

"Oh, Oh my..." He panted along with me, and then... I felt it.

"No!!!!" He bellowed, and I laughed histerically, when he came down from his high.

"Panzy." I pointed out, smiling widely.

"Wanna play again?" He asked. I nodded dumbly, and I won. Every time.

**Okay, it's short, I guess, but please tell me what you think. All of the chapters that are in this story will be different lemons of my choice. So don't think that they are tied in anyway. **

**Thanks, Hannah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**from me to you;; alice and bella smut. dont like? dont read. and if i hear one thing about you not liking it, then i will block you. **

I looked at the pixie that was operating on me, and I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt bobby pins poking me in the sides at times. I winced, but the pain subsided when Alice rubbed my hard and cold skin, easing the pain. "Thanks," I whispered, and opened my golden eyes slowly to see her bright shining face gazing at mine. I smiled at her, and looked down at myself.

"Teal is your color," she said, as she felt along the soft satin of beautiful dress. I was wearing white heels with radiant rinestones that covered the straps.

"You should look in the mirror..." Alice placed her hand lightly on top of my shoulder, and twisted me around to look at the full length mirror behind me. I looked... "Astonishing..." Alice said breathlessly.

I shuck my head, and looked at myself again, though she was right. I looked so beautiful. My hair was wavy and curled at the ends at my shoulders, the strapless dress fit my figure perfectly, and the gorgeous pearl necklace and ear rings were my favorite touch that she applied.

"You were right," I said, and turned to face her, "you're like magic."

She giggled, and looked straight into my now deep golden eyes. I worked my eyes on her little figure quickly. She was wearing a lacy black dress that had zig-zags at the bottom that went to her knees. She had a simple little black bow that was tucked into her hair, and dark eye make up. She also had black sparkling ballet flats. "You look good too," I said to her, and she tossed her overly-whitened teeth in my direction.

"Not as good as you, but I think I can manage second place."

"You're ridiculous, my little pixie."

"Your pixie huh?"

"Well, I mean, I didn't mean it like-ya know..." I amended, but she was now smiling devilish at me, and I raised my left eye brow at her, and then...her tiny hands slid to my hips.

"I want you Bella," she said to me, raising on her tip toes, and then lightly pressing her lips to mine.

"Alice... I don't think this is a good idea..." I said to her truthfully, and her eyes became hurt, and she sat on the bed and placed her hands securly in her lap.

I went to sit beside her, and I placed my hands on top of hers, "Alice..." I said, but she took my face in her hands, and kissed me again, and this time, I couldn't resist to kiss her back. Those lips were just so creamy, so good, I needed more.

I stuck my tongue out and she took it between her teeth, and started to suck down on it. I groaned and placed my hands on top of her shoulders, while hers went to the back of my dress, and slowly slid the zipper down.

While our mouths worked on each other, I began to undo the zipper that happened to be on the side of her dress. We peeled the dresses off of each other, and then our eyes roamed the others body.

I was wearing a tiny thong (thanks to Alice) and then panty hose, while she was wearing only a lacy peice of string.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked me, as she began to place herself onto of my body.

"Who can say no to you, Alice?" I asked, and placed my mouth pack on hers, then pulled her right on top of me.

"Hold on!" She exclaimed, and threw herself over the side of the bed, and started digging through her night stand. My hand journeyed down to my clit, and I started rubbing while I waited.

When Alice hopped back onto the bed, she had a box tucked into her hands, and I eyed it suspiciously. She started taking things out quickly. First was the vibrator, then the hand cuffs, a pattle, a whip, and then.. I gasped, "a strapon?!" I asked, freaking amazed.

She nodded naughtly, and started to pull the fake penis on into place, and wrap the strings securly around her waist and under her thighs.

The fake penis was where a regular one would be, but this penis was rubber, pink, and exactly eleven inches long. "Where do you find one of those that length?!" I questioned her.

"I have connections," she whispered, and then slowly pushed it inside of me.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go club-Oh my god..." When I heard Edward's voice, I froze...

--

I drove home quickly after my hunt with Emmett. I was so eager to see my Bella again. I knew that she was probably being torchered by Alice, and I thought that it would be fun to play the heroic prince for once and save her.

So, that's why I was in a hurry, but when I opened up the door to my bedroom, I didn't expect to see my baby sister and my wife in bed together...

--

"Oh, uh-Edward, it's not what you-Hey, tell that bulge in your pants to stop pointing at me." I said, as I noticed my husbands clear erection. I giggled histerically as I watched him grimace at his pants and then connect his eyes back to mine.

"Not funny, I can't help it.." He whined. He was taking this whole seeing-your-sister-and-wife-in-bed-together scenerio very well, and I smiled, then looked at Alice, who was on top of me.

"Wanna join us?!" Alice interjected excitedly, wiggling on top of me with joy.

"A three-some?" Edward asked, his arms crossing in front of his glorious chest.

"Eddie! You home?!" I heard Jasper call from the down stairs area.

Edwards eyes widened and I knew that he didn't know what to say, but Alice proceeded to answering for him, "Up here!" She called. "Now it's a four some," she added.

And the games began.

Jasper reacted the same way Edward did. He was shocked at first, but then his erection gave us the hint that he was okay with it.

Edward was already half-naked when Jasper began to cross over to the bed, and Alice and I were fingering each other while the boys got ready.

Her mouth worked on mine, and her little fingers plunged deep into me, and I moaned with pleasure. Of course, Edward got jealous of our smooth movements, and he told Alice to step aside, and then so surprisingly, he plunged deep into me.

I was being worked on from all angles. While Jasper was fucking Alice, she was fingering my clit while I was being fucked by my husband.

When Edward and Jasper's mouths locked, I became a horny hornball. I couldn't keep my hand off of myself as I watched their tongues swirl around and them grab each others cocks. It was amazing seeing their beautiful bodies to close together.

Their fingers traveled up and over their testicles and chests. I couldn't handle myself. My fingers plunged into me, and soon, Alice was there to help.

The night was hott. The sweat and saliva. The feeling of being touched in places by people you had never had experiance with before. It was great.

We never did go clubbing. I was kinda upset about that. "I love you, Edward," I said to him, as I gazed up at his gorgeous eyes in the bed. We were alone now. Alice and Jazz had gone back to their room. So we were left alone.

Edward shifted in his spot, and propped himself up on his elbow, "I love you too," he said confused, "but why the randomness?"

"What happened tonight was just for fun," I said, shrugging my shoulders, and gazing up at him. "You know that you are the only one that I love..."

"Of course sweetie," he replied, and tugged my head up to his level and then gently kissed my forehead, "forever."

**so...? review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**warning, very ooc(: read a/n at bottom. thank you and review!**

I was looking into the eyes of the guy that seemed as my predactor. I was chained to the bed with a sock stuffed into my mouth to muffle the screams immerging from my throat and core.

Maybe I should back up to this morning...

It had been a very slow day, and my bones ached from the ridiculous chair I was forced to sit in for eight hours today. My joints popped with every move I made and I felt horrible. Edward had taken precautions into his own hands, and decided that I needed to stay home today. So that is what I did. I watched TV and waited for that bloody prince of mine to show up after his hunt.

I mostly contemplated instead of watching TV most of the hours. I didn't care much for the characters on the screen, but I did care and worry for the one I love.

Of course, I was jealous when Edward had to leave me every weekend to hunt. I felt lonely when I couldn't feel his hard and cold muscles enveloping me in his tight embrace.

Even though Edward's control with me was pretty much spotless, he was still too melodramtic. And so that's why I sat there all day. Wondering and hoping that he will soon realize how much I want to be with him...for forever.

When the large grandfather clock struck ten o'clock at night, I started to get a little anxious. I had never stayed in the Cullen's house so late by myself before, and I was on the verge of panicing. The ghostly shadows practially stalked me, and freezing shivers ran down my spine as I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed the exposed skin. Friction wasn't helping me much, and I grimaced.

After a while, I started to get desperate for heat in the cold house, and I finally got up from my seat and started walking up the stairs to mine and Edward's room. There laid the folded quilt on our perfectly made bed, stupid Edward's OCD, so I walked steadily towards it in the dark to grab it when my foot hit a chest at the foot of the bed.

"Ouch!" I shreiked, as I stumbled over to the light switch the examine my ankle. Could my day be getting any worse?

It was bruised, that much I expected but that was it. I twisted it around in circles, and it popped a little, but over all, I was fine.

I stood up from the spot and went to look inside of the dark colored mahogony chest. I had never opened it before. It was Edward's and he was always very protective of it's privacy. I pondered on opening it, and I finally came to the conclusion that would soon brighten my day.

I opened slowly a first, still unsure if it was a good idea, and then it flew open all on it's own in one second. I staggered backward from shock, and then collected myself in an instant. There were boxes inside of the chest, and so I took the liberty of looking inside of them.

There were many things in most of the boxes, probably from his human life, but in one box at the very bottom was much heavier than the rest, and I soon became very curious.

I placed the box in my lap, and then opened it steadily. Inside were video tapes. About fifteen video tapes laid inside of the box. I pulled my lips to the side of my face in confusion, and I walked over to the VCR just below the flat screen TV on the wall of our bedroom.

I placed one tap in, and soon I saw two dark figures on the TV's screen.

It took me a few minutes to realize that the two figures were actually Edward and myself making love in our own bed. I watched as my legs would extend in the darkness, and I would moan deeply with my pleasure. My eyes were becoming wider as I watched intently.

I looked at the angle of the video. It was at the left of out bed, and there was something covering a 1/4th of the tape.

I walked to where the video camera should be placed inside of the room, and to my excitement, I found a little video camera propped up behind some flowers on one of the large wardrobes in the room.

I chuckled, and removed the video camera from it's place.

I watched some other videos. Most of them were the same as the others. Some were lighter and some were so dark that you could only hear our noises.

"Bella! I'm home!" I heard Edward cry from the downstairs area. I had lost all track of time, and I began to panic once again. Everything in that chest was placed everywhere in our bedroom, and my heart pounded wildly.

I heard Edward's light footsteps outside of the door, and he knocked saying, "Are you alright, dear?"

I sucked in a huge breath and started piling things in the boxes and placing them awkwardly into the chest, "Uh- I'm getting into my pajama's Edward," I said as I tried to close the chest.

"Well, I am coming in then," he said, and I slammed my butt on the chest and it finally locked into place right when Edward came through the door.

"Hey, Edward," I said casually, as I ran my fingers through my messed up hair, and started walking towards my closet to get some pajama's.

"Uhh... Evening Bella..." He said flatly, and I swallowed when I heard the obvious confusion in his voice. I grabbed some the silky lavender pj's Esme had gotten for me this Christmas, and I sighed with relief when I saw Edward just sitting there on the bed, waiting for me.

"How was your hunt?" I asked, as I placed myself in his lap, and he scooted towards the head board and propped his back on it.

"Fine, I guess. Everyone is out for tonight, so it will be just us," he said as he started to kiss my ear lobe.

"Oh, that's good," I said, sliding my fingers up his legs, and placing a soft kiss on the arm that was wrapped around my shoulders.

"Wanna watch some TV, love?" He asked, as he reached for the remote.

"Er-uh-sure," I managed to say.

Edward turned the flat screen on, and to my luck, there was one of the sex tapes on the screen. I gasped with shock, and Edward's body became rigid from behind me.

"Bella..." He growled.

"I'm sorry!" I said, placing my hands on my face.

Edward's growl became louder, and soon, his hands were at the hem of my shirt and was being ripped from my body in one swift instant. My uncovered chest was now exposed to him, and I cried out as I saw his angry features.

"I told you to stay out of that chest," he snarled, and then ripped my bottoms from me as well.

"I know, I'm sorry!" I said.

"Sorry doesn't always cut it, my love," He said, as he started pulling down his trousers, and boxer-briefs.

I knew that Edward was trying to be dominant, and if I smiled, I would have ruined the moment, but I thought it was pretty hilarous to see my husband trying to take control like he was doing now.

Edward was out the door in seconds and then back on the bed before I was able to move a milimeter. In his hands were chains, and ropes. My eyes widened and I gazed back at him, astonished.

"Give me your wrists," he said. I did as I was commanded, and he clamped the chains on me and then onto the head board.

"Edward!" I said, trying to remove my wrists from the shackles, but I couldn't. I was his prisoner now...

"You have been a naughty girl, Bella," he slurred, as he started to remove my panties. His finger grazed my core, and I whimpered. "Oh, we don't want any of that now, do we?"

Edward reached over into his sock drawer and then pressed it into my mouth. Without my hands free, I was unable to remove it.

"Now, now, calm down my love..." He said, as two fingers entered me. He started pumping them into me, and I cried out into the sock, "oh, you are so wet..."

He then reached down and grabbed his penis, "this will hurt love, but you deserve a little punishment..." And then, he filled me in completely, and oh god, it felt so good.

Edward started thrusting wildly. He would go deeper and faster, but when I would cry out in pleasure, he would slow down and watch we wither in his absense.

He placed himself back inside me, "cum for me love," he panted, as he kept going.

With those sext words, I was able to cum then and there. Edward smiled, as he looked down at me, and he kept going, wanting to finish off his ecstacy as well.

It was moments after my orgasm, that he came too, and he fell on top of me, removing the sock as he went. I coughed a little and then I was able to say, "I should be punished more often."

Edward laughed and removed the shackles from my wrists, "Yes, you should be," he agreed.

**okay, so i took some of ya'll advice and started reading lemons of different kinds. i think i have really improved in this peice. i added more meaning and detail into it. so if you could, please tell me about my progress. i would like to get to 100 reviews on this story. so please review! it would really make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**edward's pov. **

_A, E, C, G, B, repeat. A, E, C, G, B, A... Nothing... Shit. _I growled loudly, slamming my fists on the keys, and pressing my face into my palms. I had been working on these notes for hours, and I couldn't find the right way to end the song. I growled again. Frustrated, obviously.

"Edward..." Bella called from behind me. I turned in the chair, and saw my too beautiful wife fly down the stairs and appear in my lap at once. Well hello, I wanted to say, but of course, her beauty left me speechless.

"What's wrong, my love?" She asked, placing her small hands lightly on my chest, and then flinging on leg over my lap to straddle my waist.

I couldn't help myself, I leaned down and kissed her luscious lips, and was pushed back by her strong hands immediately. "Edward."

"I know... I'm just trying to finish this song." I admitted, freaking ashamed.

I had written so many songs in my past, but I just couldn't get this one right. Though, this song had a lot of meaning to it. I was going to play this song on Bella's seventy-sixth birthday. And that was in only three days.

She kissed my cheek, "I'm sure you will figure it out shortly."

I nodded, agreeing. I would finish it. I just needed time to rehearse everything at once.

Since Bella is always home, either down here with me or up stairs, she can hear what I am playing. So I am only allowed to play bits a pieces of it so she can't hear everything.

I pressed my hands against her breast, and started to knead them through the thin, satin material. And just like all of our other senses, her sexual senses had been doubled too. So once my hands made contact, the slow pooling in her panties came instantly. "Edward..." She moaned, rocking her opening back and forth against my growing erection. Good Lord, the sweet friction.

Although, that sweet friction wasn't enough to satisfy anyone.

I picked Bella up off of me, and placed her on top of the piano. She sat up straight, and automatically opened her legs for me. My face sank down in between them, and I could see that her panties were...dripping.

Bella and I had made love...pretty much everywhere in this house. And I had to say...other than the bed, the piano was my next favorite.

"Edward..." She moaned, as I pushed her panties off to the side, and ran my index finger along her opening. I pressed two fingers inside, and she clamped down on me. All of her muscles coming together in one swift movement. I chuckled, and she snickered.

My other hand lifted up, then I pressed her clit like I would an elevator button. I pressed it lightly, and with each time I did so, I pressed harder, and harder. She got louder, and louder.

"Please, Edward..." She cried, her nose scrunched up, making little wrinkles into her forehead.

I raised up, and slid my jeans and Calvin Klein boxer-briefs off in one swift movement. Bella gaped at my length, and I didn't even wait to press myself into her.

Her head fell back and she let out a slow moan. I went deeper, completely filling her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and I began to thrust.

"Uhnn..." She said, her hand traveling down to her clit. She started to rub it with one hand, but firgured it wasn't enough. Her body fell backwards, so that she was laying down on the piano.

Both of her hands were at her clit now. That sweet little bud became swollen as she dug and pressed her fingers into it.

Her long, slender legs wrapped around my waist, and she slammed her body into mine. Her fingers moving faster, and pushing harder against her clit.

"I'm gonna..." I murmured, feeling my penis fill with cum inside of her.

I didn't want this to end. I really didn't. But with one last thrust, I lost it. All of the cum I had been trying to hold back spilled inside of her, and as I stood there, waiting for the final drop to leave my length, I collapsed on top of her, feeling our love juices slowly leak from between her legs.

"Did you figure out any new ideas for the song yet?" She panted, straightening herself up, and then jumping off the piano.

I shook my head, as I watched her bend over to grab my underwear and pants.

"What time is it?" She asked, turning back to me to hand me my clothing.

I looked out the window. "About six." I stated, pulling my pants back on, not even bothering to put the underwear on. I wouldn't need it tonight anyways.

"Crap, I gotta go see Alice..." She said, about to leave to go up the stairs.

I caught her before she moved, and I pulled her against me. "I love you," I whispered, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

She started to walk up the stairs, and I waited until she was out of the room to go back to the piano.

I sat down, and looked at the keys. _G, E, F, A, B?_ I thought, playing it on the piano. It didn't sound right though... I looked at the keys, glaring.

And right when Bella walked out the front door, I came to a realization. This song was for her...and I would love her for forever. I couldn't end the song...because our love would last forever also...and never end as well...

I smiled, whispering, "I love you, Bella," knowing that she couldn't hear me.

**sooo....?! what do you think?! please review! i want all opinions. i dont care if its a flame or not. i need opinions.**

**love, hannah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**i've gotten 16,000 hits on the story this MONTH! so please, just review. i know i sound desperate, but you would really LOVE if you did review... :/**

**Warning:::****VERY OOC!!!! ****All human!**

**!!!I seriously think that this is my longest and my best oneshot yet, so ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

So, it's called a 'cold shower' for a reason. To release all of those fucking sexual tensions that you have been having to deal with all day. Plus, when you have a freaking sexy biology partner that likes to wear her shirts a bit too low, and her skirts a bit too short, it gets hard to keep those tensions normal all through the day.

Yes, my name is Edward Cullen, and yes, I am a sex addict.

I can remember the day like it was yesterday. I was fourteen years old, and I had just gotten done jerking off for the fourth time that day, when my father, Carlisle, began banging on my door. Freaking out, I zipped up my pants, and ran to the locked door to let him in.

I hadn't even looked at the guy for two seconds and the first words out of his mouth were, "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are a horny little bastard."

Yep, that was a bit shocking. That afternoon, my dad and I talked about sex, masturbating, and girl's vaginas. Wow, that was a brilliant talk. Not to mention awkward, and quite disturbing. The man showed me PICTURES for God's sake!! PICTURES of nice sexy women from Playboy magazines!

Now don't get me wrong, my dad is NOT into porn. My mom designs lingerie for the women who like to show off their nice pink clits in magazines. That's a pretty kinky job, if you ask me.

If I got paid to show off my assets, I would be famous. Ahhh, what a sweet life that would be...

Now, enough about my past, this is about how freaking horny I am right now.

Bella Swan, you know, my fucking sexy lab partner, finally talked to me about something other than science! Yeah! She invited me to a party at her place tonight, and oh my God, she looked so sexy when she talked, I thought to myself. My hand jerked my penis up and down again.

Being a horny teenager and all, I decided to have a little bit of fun in class today in biology, right after Bella asked me to come to her party.

So you see, Bella doesn't wear bras. Why should she? Her breasts are so round, she doesn't need to. Anyways, I raised my hand high and complained about how "hot" the classroom was. Mr. Banner walked over to the a/c thingy and turned it on sixy eight degrees, and just like it was on cue, Bella's nipples became hard as a rock underneath her light camisole.

I moaned deeply, and then had to raise my hand again so I could go to the boy's bathroom and jerk off...for the third time today.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I repeat, I am a sex addict.

When I came back into the classroom, Bella had this face put on. She was smirking at me, like she knew what I was up to or something, and on my way to my desk, she opened up her legs so I could see straight into her skirt. And oh my God, she wasn't wearing underwear. That juicy little clit of hers was wet, and all I desperately wanted was to wrap my mouth around it and make it become swollen my nipping it lightly with my teeth.

Yep, my clear erection came back, and I had to ask Mr. Banner, yet again, to allow me to use the bathroom.

So here I am now, getting out from my cold shower, and noticing that my cock is hard...again. This was getting ridiculous. Was this healthy? To jerk off so many times and still be so horny?!

I grabbed my cock, like I have done the same way for years, and started rubbing it. Carressing it. Feeling it grow as I pumped my hand over the nice skin. My cock was my best friend, I had to treat it right. The semen spewed from that tiny little hole, and being as horny as I was, I reached down and licked my own creams. It tasted so good.

I wanted Bella to taste these creams. I wanted her to suck me dry. I wanted to wrap my hands in her hair and push my full length down her throat. She would laugh at my eagerness and the vibrations from her throat would make me come...

Dear Lord, my fantasies are getting a bit too graphic these days.

I slid my jeans on, and then went to my closet to dig through the pile of shirts in the floor. Should I wear a polo? Will she think I'm gay if I wear a Ralph Lauren Polo? I really didn't want her to think I was gay. Even though I did find Jasper Whitlock's buldges in his pants very appetizing... I licked my lips and went back to looking at clothes. Polo it was...

I pressed my feet into my shoes and took a quick glance at my hair. It didn't look too bad. Not too made up, and also didn't look like sex hair... I guess I was looking snazzy, if you ask me. I laughed to myself, and left the bedroom smiling..until I ran into my mother, Esme.

"Eddie! Please come help me iron my bras, sweetie." She asked, grinning cheekily as she grabbed my left arm and started pulling me through the hallway and to her room.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late..."

"Oh, late for what? Another chess team meeting?"

Oh right, I forgot to tell you...I'm pretty much considered a nerd at school. Yeah, and also, I'm still a virgin... It's sad, being seventeen and still a virgin. Please don't make fun of me or laugh, I'm already ashamed. But hey, even though I have never done it before, I still know what to do. That's why people create Porn. For men who don't enjoy their sex lives, or don't have one at all. Sigh.

"No, Mom. I'm going to hang out with a couple of popular kids tonight."

Mom's eyebrows rose, then she frowned. "Are those the ones that used to give you wedgies?"

Ugh, thanks for reminding me... "Yes, Mom. But they are my friends now, I promise." Or, at least I hoped they were my friends.

"Okay, you can take Daddy's Mercedes if you want to."

Oh, yes! Bella would be sooo impressed! "Thanks Mom!" I shouted as I turned on my heel to leave her room.

"Don't forget to put on the ointment for your rash!" She called from behind me.

I groaned, and left as soon as I could, not even bothering to close the garage door.

I didn't have to even think while I was driving to Bella's house. I had passed her yard many times over the past couple of summers. She was always laying out in the least amount of clothes possible, and God, I loved her for that. I guess you could call me a stalker...

I parked my car behind a BMW X5, and then hopped out of the car smoothly, taking the car keys with me and quickly looking back to admire the car's beauty. But the mercedes beauty did not beat the beauty of Bella's sweet cunt... I imagined it pumping creams for me as I pressed three fingers inside of her...

Boner Alert.

Shit.

I looked down and saw that I was getting a bit harder as I walked up to Bella's front porch. Well, I couldn't calm it down now. Shit. Maybe she would take it as a turn on...? Oh well.

I uneasily rang the door bell, and waited paitently outside, sticking my hands in my pockets. I heard Bella call, "I'm coming!"

Oh shit, I thought again. By the end of tonight, she would be screaming those words. Boner Alert, again.

The door opened and I was presented with...skank Bella. And I liked it.

She was wearing a red mesh top that only had really small pieces of fabric covering her fine tits. She also had a leather mini skirt on, and jet black pumps. Yeah, I would have to touch my penis sometime soon...

"Hey Edward! I'm glad you could make it!" She said, taking my arm and pulling me inside. I came in without hesitation.

Her house was huge. Maybe a few square feet smaller than mine, but hey, not everyones parents could be a surgeon.

And there was alot of people too. Most of the guys here were the ones that stuck me in trash cans, and taped me to the boys urinals in the locker rooms...

"Bella!" Called out one of the idiots, also known as Emmett. "Why did you invite him?!" Then his mouth was connected back to the blonde girl pressing up against him. Then his hand shot down her opened blouse, I turned around after that.

My cheeks became a tomato red, and Bella looked at me with sympathy. "Let's go to the bedroom?" She offered, taking my hand. The bedroom? Hell yes!

"Uh, sure." I said, rephrasing what I had just said in my mind.

She led me up to her bedroom slowly, taking her time walking up the stairs, while I trailed behind, keeping my eyes on her fine ass.

We went down a hallway, and I was greeted to a vibrant light blue room. "This is it," she said, waving her hand in the door way, allowing me to walk in.

Of course, she had a nicely made up king sized bed right in the middle of the room. This was going to be fun.

I walked over, and sat on the comforter, and watched Bella as she slowly turned around to close the door. The sound of the lock locking made my penis go to its full length. This was seriously happening...

Bella walked over to me, and got down on her knees. She spread my legs apart and scooted herself in between them. Oh my god...

"Oh, well hello, Edward's dick." She said, clearly noticing that she turned me on. "Let's see what we have here..." She whispered, running her fingers up my thigh, then unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans. She slowly took her fingers, and pulled down the elastic of my boxers, and my length popped right up once it was free.

"Wow," she said, gaping at how long it was. I chuckled. "It's true, you really do have to watch out for the quiet ones," she said, winking at me.

I smirked at her, and then all my feelings were taken away as I felt her fingers trail up and down my length. "Rougher," I whispered.

Her hand squeezed me then, and then she suddenly jacked it so fucking hard. My pre-cum came at once, and she took it in her hands and rubbed me with my own creams. I was definately gonna enjoy this.

Bella stuck out her tongue, and flipped my cock up against my abs, and licked it from the base of my penis all the way up to its tip. She then placed her full mouth over my head, and sunk it into her throat all the way in, not gagging once, and then grazed her teeth over the skin of my cock as she came back up. It sent a ripple down my spine, and I didn't even try to hide the deep moan escaping my lips.

"You like it when I do that?" She asked, doing it once more.

I wasn't able to speak. I was surprised that I was even able to process her words. I was just having too much fun right now. I grabbed her smooth, silky locks, and gently thrusted my cock down her glorious throat. Whoever came up with blow jobs was a genius.

And just like in all of my fantasies, she laughed at how eager I was, and the vibrations sent a new electric current through my dick. It all of a sudden became larger, and thicker. It was filling up with my sweet come... I wanted her to swallow it all... "I know you're ready," she said, pressing my head against the roof of her mouth, "and now I'm ready too."

She took my balls in her hand and gave them a light squeeze, and all of my come spilled into her mouth. I had never came that much in my entire life. It seemed that all of the come that I had been holding back the past three years all came together in this one moment.

I felt like I was flying, or like I was being swept away by some type of current. Bella moaned as she licked and sucked on my cock, her hands still running up and down it.

"Now it's time to have some real fun," she said, standing up now, and taking off her top. Her nice, round breasts were just two feet away from me, and I had to have them.

I reached my hand up (the one that wasn't rubbing my dick), and cupped my palm against her left breast. It was so soft, and warm. It fit perfectly into my large hand. I ran my finger over her nipple. It was hard, and smooth. She moaned loudly, bending down, then trying to take my pants off.

I lifted my hips gladly, and she took the boxers and jeans away from me in one swift movement.

Her mini was off too, and of course, she wasn't wearing any underwear. She then straddled my waist, my hand still on her breast. She moved my right hand away from my penis and placed it on her other boob. I mashed my thumbs into them and I felt her pre-cum leak onto my lap.

Her entrance was just centimeters away from my cock. She lifted her legs up, and then grabbed my friend. "You ready?" She asked, the head of my penis almost touching her sweet pink vagina.

"Yes," I hissed, and I was in.

She slid all the way down to the end of my shaft. Her insides were so warm, and moist. She moaned deeply, and then started rocking her hips back and forth. She then slid up, my head only inside her now, and then slammed right back down.

"Oh my God," I groaned, taking my right hand and pressing my thumb against her clit.

"Edward!" She screamed. I mashed my thumb against it again, as my left hand kneaded her breast.

More of her come lathered my penis. Her clit was becoming swollen as I nearly dug my thumb into it. "Press it harder," she moaned, slamming back down on me. I did as I was told. I pressed as hard as I could, and she shrieked with excitment. "Yes!" She cried.

I then flipped her over. I was on top now, her legs going on for miles and I dived in with my tongue at her wet cunt.

Her creams kept pouring out as I stuck my index finger inside of her. "More!" She screamed. I was surprised no one had come up to see us yet. I stuck in my middle finger then, she hooted with ecstacy, as both of her hands trailed down to her clit.

I stuck in my ring finger when I noticed Bella practically digging her finger nails into her little clit. So, three of my fingers were in now. I curled them up slightly, and pulled upward as hard as I could, digging my nails into the rough area inside of her vagina.

Bella's eyes snapped open when she realized what I was wanting to accomplish.

I was going to make her have a squirting orgasm.

I did it again. Pulling up as hard as I could, but only to give pleasure, never hurt her. "Uhhnnn," she moaned as she kept messing with her sweet clit.

"I'm gonna come!" She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly. I pulled up one last time, and that did it. I moved my hand out of the way and then suddenly, her come was being shot from that little vagina to across the room.

I stuck my hand in line with the come spilling out onto the floor, and got a bit on the palm of my hand. I bent down and licked my skin dry. Her taste was salty, but sweet too.

"Yesss," she hissed as she shook her legs and hips, getting every last bit of come out of her system. Her glossy eyes opened once she was done, and she looked up at me. "Fuck me, Edward." She growled, as she placed her hands on the back of my neck and pulled me down in between her legs.

My penis rammed inside of her instantly, and I bent my head down so I could nip her nipples as they swayed from left to right with my rhythem.

I thrusted faster, my head falling into the crook of her neck as the friction between us got greater. I had never felt something so amazing in my life.

"I'm..gonna.." I said, and with one last, hard thrust, I spilled my seed inside of her, and then collapsed, not being able to find the strength to hold me up again.

We layed there panting for a while. Her hands traveled up and down my spine, as I sucked on the skin on her neck.

"That was amazing," I finally said, as I started to get up and find my clothes.

"Yeah," she agreed, also getting up.

I looked at her awkwardly. She was so hott. That nice little body of hers gave me so much joy and excitment. I reached down and grabbed my pants and boxers. I slowly slid them on. Bella, on the other hand, was wanting to put her top on first, so when she bent down to get her skirt next, I became hard again, but I was too tired to fuck her from behind.

That would just have to wait until next time, I thought to myself as I trailed behind her, fully clothed about two minutes later, down the stairs and into the living room.

The party was still going on. There were teens gettin' some on the floor, but other than that, everything seemed to be perfectly normal. I shrugged my shoulders as we headed out to my car.

"Which one is yours?" She asked, waving her and, referring to all of the cars parked in front of her house.

I pointed my finger to the Mercedes, and I swear, her eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Woah," was all she muttered.

We walked silently to the car, and I hopped in, then shut the door. I cranked the car to life, and rolled down the window. Bella bent down and placed her arms on the edge then smiled. "I had a lot of fun," she said.

I nodded, "Me too."

She sighed and leaned into my car, "Good night," she whispered, and kissed my lips, then she smiled, and turned around with out a second glance.

Holy Jesus, I thought, as I drove out of sight.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you guys were expecting this to be a new chapter, but I'm sorry that it's not. Well, a LOT of people have facebook these days, sooo I decided to make a facebook just for my FanFiction friends! Isn't that cool? This way, I will get to talk to all of you and I will also be putting in previews of my stories also! Woohoo! Sounds like fun!**

**How to add me, **

**Type in Hannah Wooten on the search bar and my profile is in black&white of me and at the bottom of my profile picture it says "Sweet Jesus It's Edward!" Soo, that should be easy to find. If I'm not on the first page, please keep looking. I know I'm there and I am soo excited to be doing this. So, PLEASE ADD ME! :D Also, if you can not find me, then my email address is hott(dot)brunette(dot)101(at)gmail(dot)com!**

**Love, HANNAH!**


End file.
